Sexy One Shots
by FanficWriter12
Summary: I am doing a sexual/smut one shot collection for all couples. Feel free to request, if you have any wishes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I am new here and I thought of an idea for a one shot collection and I wanted to know what you guys think about it.**

**I have read several of these storys and I always thought it was a great idea. It is, like the name of this story says, a collection of sexual/smut one shots, but the only storys like this that I found were specifically for one couple and I thought of doing something like that, but with every couple. If you request, I would also do some like Sparia or something like that. SO with people that actually are not a real couple.  
I would do it, because I don't really judge weird shippings and I ship like mostly everything, so feel free to request.**

**And because this would be boring as a chapter, I will start with a one shot for my OTP Spoby.**

**Oh, and in case you are wondering, why this is a not that could story, that may be, because this is the first time I write smut and things like that..**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Spoby_

When I am coming home from work, I am normally really exhausted. It was the same today, but when I opened the door I felt my mood change immediatly, because I saw there were rose petals and candles everywhere. Toby remembered that it is our 3rd anniversary, wich is actually a really big deal for me, because my other relationships didn't really work out nearly as long.  
I started walking more into my apartement to see my love lying on my bed. Just in his jeans.

To understand why that already sent tingles down my whole body, you have to know he has a really great body. And I am not just talking about abs, but like a nicely tanned 8-pack. Yes, you heard right, 8-pack. And you could imagine that this would be really uncomfortable for cuddling, but somehow he still managed to be really great as a teddybear too.  
After I just stood in the doorway for a minute, admiring my loving boyfriends great body, he stood up and slowly made his way to me.

When he was standing just inches away from me, so I could smell his cologne he took a little box out of his jeans. "Happy anniversary!", he said while giving me the box. In it was the most beautyful neclace I had ever seen, including all of Hannas. It was really simple, but still beautiful. It was a silver chainnecklace with a little thing, shaped like a raindrop, wich was also silver. On the back where the letters S und T carved in.  
I looked up at him in awe. "I know, we said no presents, but I just couldn't help it!" he said. "You like it, right?", now there was a little bit of panic in his voice.  
"Of course I do! It is perfect. Just like you!" I said and with that we both couldn't hold out any longer and he bend his head forward so he could kiss me.

The moment our lips met, I felt like my whole body was on fire, including the butterflys in my tummy. At first we kissed slow and sowt and really loving, but withthe time going on, our grew more and more heated. After a few moments of tongues battling for dominance, I let him win, because I knew, he would do it just the way I liked it anyways.

After some more heated makeing out, he began to let his fingers run up and down my body, wich made me moan into our kisses and run my fingers through his hair and pull on it a little, wich made him moan in response. When his hands got down to my hips again, he signaled me to jump so he could carry me to the bed and continue making out with me. When we reached my king sized bed, he layed me down on my back and started to kiss from my mouth over my neck to my ear and he whispered "I will make love me even more tonight" wich made me looking forward to what I knew would happen anyway even more.

He went back to kissing my lips and giving my lips little nibbles. After a while of pleasuring my neck in different ways, he moved his hands down my body, so he could take off my shirt, wich I let him do gladly. When he pulled it over my head and threw it to the side, he started kissing down to my breasts, where he started sucking and biting one nipple, while he rolled the other one between his fingers, wich made me really wet right there and I felt like I could come any moment, so I decided to switch roles.

I moved so quickly that I actually managed to get him on his back under me. I started sucking on his neck and I was sure it would leave a mark, but I didn't care and I knew he didn't either. He started to moan when I started kissing down his already naked body until I reached his jeans. I slowly kissed all the way along the waistband and slowly moved my hands to lay on his crotch and the moment my hands touched his jeans, he could feel he already was really hard, wich I took as my sign to pull his jeans and boxers off. I looked him in the eyes when I put my head down and took his big cock into my mouth and started moving my tongue while I pulled him in and out of my mouth at the same time. I heard him moan my name, wich made me even wetter than before, because I could simultaniousley feel him getting harder every second.

Suddenly he turned us and got down between my legs, wich he spread wide open, while he had turned us around and he started licking my clit so fast, it made me gasp in surprise. I was always surprised, how good Toby could use his tongue and I was too this night. He licke dmy clitt really fast and then went over to sucking on it. He was so good, I lost all control over my body and could not stop myself from moaning his name really load. He then moved his head lower down between my legs and actually put his tongue into me wich nearly send me over the edge.  
This night was a real sensation to me, because he always made me think I would come any moment and then suddenly stop, so I could calm down a little bit, jsut to start giving me even more pleasure every time. But he somehow managed to not let me come, wich made me mad at him.

"Fuck Toby, I need you right now! Like for real, I think I am going to explode otherwise!" I could see in his eyes that he had just waited for me to say this and he got up a little bit, so he could pull one of my legs over his shoulder, so the tip of his cock was right at my entering. And then he pushed inside me really fast and hard. He had never done this before, because he was always scared to hurt me, but in that moment I realized how much I had missed before.

The sensation I felt was really great and when Toby started to thrust into me in a steady, but fast rythm, I arched my back, so he could hit my sweet spot wich made me scream his name out loud.

"TOOOOBYYY! Oh God, this feels so good!" And a few seconds later I climaxed, wich made Toby come right after me. "Damn, Spencer! This was amazing!"

* * *

**I hope you liked this one shot and will review. Just in case you think it was not good, that could be because of me writing something like this for the first time. **

**Please review:* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone.  
****Today I will be doing an Emison one shot, because it was requested the most. I will make it their first time together, wich is Alisons first time. I don't really know how this will turn put, because I never had gay sex, so lets see what happens.  
I hope you still enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_Emison_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked my girlfriend. We had already talked about this, but because it was her very first time of sex, it was really special for me that she was willing to share it with me. She looked at me with puppy eyes slowly nodding.  
"Yes, Emily. I love you and that means something to me. I am ready to do this."  
I made a mental note to take it slowly with her, because first of all it still was her first time and second she looked kind of scared and i didn't want to ruin it for her by taking things too fast.

I slowly got closer to her while whispering "I love you too". When our lips met, I could feel the spark taht I always felt when I was kissing Alison. We kissed slowly and passionate at first without any tongue. When she slowly ran her tongue over my bottom lip, I willingly opend my mouth for her and our tongues started a little dance instead of our normal battle. After some time, I started to move my hands along the sides of her body and I started rubbing little circles on her back under her shirt. She seemed to like what I was doing, because she let her hands run through my hair.  
For me that was a sign that she slowly started to relax and that I was doing everything right.

After a while I sloly started to move her shirt up with my hands and over her head. This revealed my girlfriends lace bra. "Oh my God, you are so beautiful!" I said, making her blush. Because she was obviously a little bit uncomfortable with me staring at her body,i went back to kissing her and softly nibbling on her bottom lip, wich made her moan a little. I started to kiss and suck on her neck and move my hands up her body to her breast and massaged them. Then I let my hand wander to her back to unclaps her bra and I took it off.

I started to massage them just a little while kissing my way down to her left breast, where i started to suck and nibble on her nipple, wich she obviously liked, because she softly moaned and arched her back just a little. I repeated the same thing on her other breast and then slowly started to kiss down her stomach, where I opened her jeans and pulled them down to reveal a lace string matching her bra wich made tingles roll all over my body.  
"You like what you see?" Alison asked, obviously amused by the look on ym face.  
"Oh yes!" I said, wich made her blush again.

I once again went back to kissing her body to make her relax, but this time I kissed along the hem over her string instead of her mouth or neck. When my hand softly brushed over her little piece of cloth left on her body, I could fell she was already wet so I started to slowly push he rpanties down her legs and then kissed my way over her legs up to her stomach and then back down to her clit, wich I started to suck on just a little wich already made her moan. Then I went a little bit more down with my kisses, while keeping my hand on her clit massaging it softly.  
When I started to kiss her around her center and then sucked on it, I could feel Alison arching her back and moaning my name a little bit louder than before. The sounds she made while I kept massaging and sucking and kissing her made me already wet, so I would have loved to just send her over the edge right now, so she could trart fucking me. But I wanted her first time to be about her, so I stayed with taking it slow.

When I felt she was getting closer, I started to slowly put my tongue in and out of her and rubb her clit a little bit faster and I could feel her shake with pleasure, as she finally climaxed while moaning my name. This time loud, wich made me go back up to her face and kiss her, so we could start with me, because I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it slow for me. To tell her I went to kiss her ear and then whispered my "instructions" in to her ear in a very husky voice. In response, she nodded and moaned. Just a little.

She suddenly turned us around and pulled my shirt over my head and started nibbling on my neck exactly where she knew I liked it. She put her hands behing my back to signal I should put my back up, so she could undo my bra, wich I happily allowed her to. She thre it away and started biting down on my nipple and massaging the other one with her thumb and index finger. I didn't want to, but I just couldn't help but moan her name, because she was just so good to me.

After she played a little more with my breasts she went down to kiss my stomach and pulling of my shorts and my panties in one, because she felt my urge to be fucked right then. I know I told her to make it fast, but for someone who had never done something like this before, her next move made me gasped and nearly shout out her name. She started to kiss my center so fast and then made circles with her tongue on my clit wich nearly send me over the edge.

"OH MY GOD ALISON! FUCK ME RIGHT NOW! PLEASE!" She took this as her sign to start pushing her finger inside me and sucking on my clit at the same time. She started to curl her finger inside me, hitting my g spot and then starting to thrust her finger in and out of my really fast while adding another finger with the time. At that point I was unable to control my own body and my voice. I made sounds I never knew I was capable of my back arched higher and higher whil I started to do something I never thought I would do. Espacially not today.

I started to turn Alison body around so she was right over my head while keeping to thrust her fingers in me and sucking on my clit. When I had her center postioned right above my head I started to kiss her center again, eich made her gasp in surprise. But because she started moaning afterwards I kept going with it.

While she was licking and kissing me at my sweet spot, I started to grab her ass with both of my hands and gently biting down on her skin, right below her clit. Then I started to move in unison with her. We both pleasured each other in every way our tongues and hands could possicly do in this postion and came undone nearly at the same time, collapsing next to each other.

"Emily?" "Yes?" "This was the best first time I could ever imagine!"

* * *

**Okay, I think that was weird and a first time would probably never really happen like this, but it just came while writing. Don't judge me okay? When I am writing I am not really thinking, but my fingers jsut take control and write something. Don't blame it on me!**

**So I think the next one shot I will be doing could be even weirder, but it was requested, so I will do it. **

**IF YOU ARE NOT IN SEASON % YET; DON'T CONTINUE HERE! AND DON'T READ THE NEXT STORY! SPOILERS!**

**It is set during season 5 when Alison stays and Hannas place and is actually an one shot about Hanison(this what I call it now. There is no actual shipping name for them, so I had to invent one). I am not sure, how I will do it, because I will actually need to take the things happening in theseries into this story, so I will have to see.. **

**YOU CAN READ AGAIN NOWW! **

**Okay, sorry for that, but I just thought it would be really mean to spoiler some people, becuase I have been spoiled about thing before and that was not nice!**

**Okay I will stop talking now and I hope you liked this chapter more than I do.  
Keep requesting if you have any ideas or wishes or guilty pleasures.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back everyone!  
So today will be the Hannison one shot that was requested and it is set in season five during the time Alison stays at Hannas. I hope you guys will like it, even though I don't think a lot of people ship that. But I promised, I would do it, so here it comes!**

**Have fun!**

* * *

_Hannison_

"Hanna? Why are you always so distant to me lately? It feels like you don't even like me anymore!" Yes, I actually decided to talk to her about it, because I just couldn't stand our weird relationship anymore. Hanna stood in the door for a moment, as if she was thinking about what she should do next, but then she turned around to face me again. This was already going better than I thought it would.  
"You are right! I don't!" Okay I will take that back, ot was going even worse.

"What?" I answered so silently, I wasn't sure she actually heard me, but I didn't manage to really control my voice. The person I really liked, probably more than I would ever admit to myself, just told me that she din't like me and didn't want to be my friend anymore. I was close to crying.  
"You always made me think you liked me, but you don't really, don't you? You just wanted to ruin my life!" what hurt me more than her words was the anger in her eyes.

"I never hated you or wanted to ruin your life! I wanted to help you becaome more confident and to like yourself as much as I do!" I said when I felt a single tear roll down my cheek. This tear made me realize my real feelings for my once best friend, that was now looking at me sceptically.  
"I am tired of your sick little games Alison! I am SICK OF IT!" her last words stung in my ears.  
"What can I do to make you believe me that I LOVE you?"  
"Nothing! Because you DON'T!" when those words came out of her mouth I first stood there, completely shocked. I was speechless and I didd the first thing that came to my mind. I took a few steps toward my angry love and kissed her.

She first srood a few seconds in comlete shock and then she slapped me. Like really slapped me and it hurt like a bitch. But then she leaned in to kiss me.  
I started to kiss her back passionately and soon she pressed me up against her bedroom door, that she had closed in the process of turning us around. I had my hands in her hair and hers were running up and down my body, while we already opened our mouth to let our tongues start a battle for dominance.  
I normally wouldn't have done that, but I let her win this battle, because I didn't want her to stop. I wanted to show her all my love for her and make her realize my true intentions in our friendship, because she obviously didn't believe my words.

After some more passionate french kissing I started to move us fromthe door tho Hannas bed and took her shirt off in the process. When we reached the bed, she unzipped my dress and threw it aside. I started to gently suck and bite on her lower lip, wich made a moan escape her lips and I started to feel myself get wet, so I started kissing my way down her neck until I reached her breasts. I started to massage them gently while sucking on her neck. Hanna opened her bra and threw it away, so I could start working on her breast with my kisses, sucks and bites and she really seemed to like it becuase she started arching her back and moaning my name.

I kissed down to her belly button and thenfrom one hipbone to the other and I was just about to start to show her how much I loved her when I heard to shocked sounds and neither of them where mine. In a matter of seconds a blanket was thrown over me and I could just make out Ashley Marins voice when she turned to go back downstairs muttering not understandeble things.

* * *

**Thats it! BOOM! I bet you didn't think this would happen right? I kind of combined this rewuest with anotherone I got, wich asked me to do a spoby one shot where Spencers parents walk in on them, but I thought that would be a nice way to end this one. I mean, they would probably not actually do it after a fight and in the phase they have in season 5 I thought, I would be kind of weird to do this without them fighting, so this was all I could come up with.. I hope you are okay with how it turned out.**

**And the end leaves you and your imagination a possibility of different endings, so I thought it would be fun. Tell me what you think would happen after this!  
Oh and sorry to all Haleb and Emison shippers. I feel you, but you already got an Emison one shot and the next will be a haleb one, so you will get something too!**

**xoxo and sweet dreams ;) (Who knows what you dream about now^^)**


End file.
